Episode 97 (21st January 1986)
Plot Naima is visited by two men, Beresford and Vic, both members of The Firm, offering her protection. Naima is scared by the men and rushes over to The Vic to call the police. Den learns of what has happened and tries to stop Naima calling the police, telling her they are people he knows from school, and are part of a gang who take a small amount of money off of businesses each month. Naima phones the police anyway. Pauline cannot get over a pair of three-legged tights she finds in the launderette and takes the tights over to The Vic to show Kathy. Sue quits the darts team over Angie's criminal conviction, so Ethel assumes she will replace her. She delightfully heads over to The Vic to tell Angie the news. Den calls Angie and Sharon upstairs to have a talk. He gets upstairs before the pair do and secretly phones Jan, unaware that Angie can hear him. She is stunned to silence when she overhears him telling Jan he loves her. Den then chats with the family and tells them that they need to appear as a happy family in front of customers and must not do anything wrong. Angie tells Sharon she will keep up a facade to keep Den from going back to Jan. Lofty sympathises with Michelle in the launderette over her pregnancy. Tony is furious with Kelvin when goes out partying and does not know that Cassie has broken her arm. Pete is happy to hear that Simon has finally contacted his mother. Debbie excitedly prepares for her and Andy's meal with DS Quick. Andy meets Naima in The Vic beforehand and brings her back to his and Debbie's so she can join in on the meal. Debbie is unimpressed by Andy for inviting her. During the meal, Debbie agrees with everything that DS Quick is saying, making Andy jealous. He sabotages her dessert using their cats, and Debbie is humiliated. Once DS Quick and Naima have left, Debbie furiously tells Andy to get out and calls off their engagement. She then cuts herself on a knife whilst washing up and asks him to do something, but he walks out, leaving her on her own. Cast Regular cast *Debbie Wilkins - Shirley Cheriton *Andy O'Brien - Ross Davidson *Den Watts - Leslie Grantham *Angie Watts - Anita Dobson *Sharon Watts - Letitia Dean *Naima Jeffery - Shreela Ghosh *Sue Osman - Sandy Ratcliff *Detective Sergeant Quick - Douglas Fielding *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Michelle Fowler - Susan Tully *Pete Beale - Peter Dean *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Simon Wicks - Nick Berry *Kelvin Carpenter - Paul J. Medford *Tony Carpenter - Oscar James *Ethel Skinner - Gretchen Franklin *Lofty Holloway - Tom Watt Guest cast *Beresford - Winston Crooke *Vic - Peter Corey Locations *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and upstairs flat *43 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *45 Albert Square - Backroom *Bridge Street Market *Foodstore *Launderette *Al's Café Notes *This episode was not broadcast on the Drama channel as part of the Classic EastEnders repeats in 2018, as the episode was lost from the BBC Archive. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'Funny, they call marriage an institution, makes it sound like a mad house.' *Viewing Figures - UK broadcast: 20,500,000 viewers (2nd place - combined figure including repeat). Category:1986 episodes